Moonlit Blood
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Reno is still having problems and Riku won't turn him into a vampire. Even worse is when Cloud's nemesis comes into the picture and captures them both. Lives end permanently and love begins. rikuxreno cloudxsquall ienzoxmyde cloudxreno
1. Chapter 1

_Alright I finally got this sequel going. Took me a bit but I have done it. This is indeed the sequel to my story Undead Hearts. So let me give you all some information since I do know it's been quite a while._

**Undead Hearts Summary:** When Axel died he was transported into the Undead (Vampire) World that co-exists with the Living (Human) World. It soon was known that Axel was indeed the Flame of Life that could light the tunnel between the two realms. This was rare because most have people are split in half. Half of them goes to one world while the other half resides in the parallel world. Nonetheless The Society sought this power and used Axel's companion Riku, to get what they wanted. In the end The Society was completely killed off along with Riku's other half Terra. After everything Axel died completely but revealed he did indeed have another half...Reno. Riku traveled once more to the humans' world and sought out the human Reno who agreed to go back with him. Which is where his story begins.

**Moonlit Blood Summary: **Reno is still having problems and Riku won't turn him into a vampire. Even worse is when Cloud's nemesis comes into the picture and captures them both. Lives end permanently and love begins in the ashes.

* * *

**Moonlit Blood**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I sit up in bed and glance around. It's early in the morning yet I'm not tired. I had stayed up waiting for Riku to get back but I guess I fell asleep. I smile down at the sleeping Riku before going downstairs. Grabbing a bottle of water I down more than half before setting it onto the table. Leaning against it I read the note left by the others. Apparently they've gone out to help the residences because something happened that they weren't sure of. They didn't want to wake or worry us. How nice of them. My hair sways and a small breeze grazes over my skin.

_Weird...no windows open._

Pulling the tie from my wrist I bind back my crimson hair. I shrug off the creepy breeze and begin back up the stairs.

When I came here Ienzo told me that they had decided to move to a bigger home. That way everyone could have plenty of space. It's only two stories but it holds four bed and bath along with all the other necessary rooms. Riku got the room on the back left side of the second story, away from all the other rooms.

Coming up on the door I notice that it's shut.

_I know I left it open._

Flinging the door open my eyes lay on a tall man leaning over Riku with his long silver hair blocking the view.

"Riku wake up!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Vampire or not I lunge at the man. His fist hurdles into my stomach and I drop like a rock. At least I bought Riku time. He holds out his hand, willing his sword.

Instead his scream echoes off the walls. He falls back onto the bed, unconscious from what I can tell. I glare up at the man before me.

"What did you do to him? Who are you?"

His acid green-blue eyes seem to laugh at me, "I trapped his powers with the help of a specially made collar. But you're a human...the rumor must be true." I growl as I drag myself to my feet. "You've got endurance for a puny human."

Throwing a punch I stagger into where he previously was standing. The vampire slams me into the wall and I can't help but moan in pain. "W-Who are y-you?"

"You don't want to know my name human."

His grip on my wrists tightens as he holds me up against the wall. I hit the ground with a thud while he wipes the spit from his face.

"That's Reno to you."

Riku pulls himself to his knees. "Sephiroth...what do you want with us?"

"I want nothing from you Riku. I want Cloud and you two are going to help me...or I kill the human." Sephiroth wraps his finger around my neck as I stand up. "Now let's go."

I shoot Riku a glare before walking with Sephiroth.

_Told him to change me. But does he listen when he should? No!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sephiroth leads us down into the basement of his small house. The silvered hair vampire locks Riku to the wall and turns to me.

"You're no threat to me, I won't chain you up."

Rolling my eyes he leaves us in the pitch black room. With normal eyes, I can't see an inch in front of me.

Riku sighs heavily, "I'm sorry Reno. You just don't know how much."

I swivel around and turn my back to him. "If you really cared you wouldn't have hesitated to change me."

"I've never changed a human. It's not supposed to be done," he blurts out.

As a curious new born kitten is, I hurry to kneel down in front of him. "Why is that?"

"The last case, the human died. Her body over compensated and didn't take the new cells easily."

Riku reaches out to me but the chains on the bands that connect to the wall hold him back. Sensing the pain coming off of him, I wrap my arms around him. I place ghostly kisses on his neck before resting against him, easily passing back out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Instead of only including Reno's POV I will be including Cloud's. This is fan fiction so please don't tell me he's out of character or what not...his mind is mine to control at the moment. you all can have him later. :D_

* * *

**Moonlit Blood**

**Chapter 2: First Shots**

* * *

Cracking my eyes open I'm met once more by the darkness. Pulling away from Riku, I stand and stretch. "Good morning Reno." I smile down at Riku before resuming my place on his lap.

"Mornin' yo." Riku sighs and leans his head against mine. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"You're thirsty aren't you?"

Riku moves to lay his head back against the brick wall. "I can go days without blood so don't you dare offer."

Rolling my eyes I stand back up and feel my way toward the door. Just as I wrap my hand around the doorknob, it twists in my grasp. I jump back down a couple of stairs as it swings open.

An icy hand grabs my wrist, "What do you think you're doing human?"

"That's Reno, Vampire." I growl back at him.

Riku jiggles his chains to take Sephiroth's attention away from me. "So why are you granting us with your presence?"

"I decided that the human will stay with me so that you can't change him."

I laugh, "If he was brave enough he would have already done it."

Sephiroth grins down at me, "Come with me Reno and we can discuss things."

I shoot Riku a smile over my shoulder before following after the frightening vampire.

_I will get Riku out of there. Even if I have to play buddy-buddy with this guy, I will do it for Riku._

Sephiroth locks the door to the basement and slides the chain, with the key on it, around his neck. It slips under the layers of clothing as my hope slips under the suffocating air of helplessness. The older lunar hair man leads me up the stairs and into a kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" I merely shrug my response. "Will cereal do?"

I nod and he hands me a bowl of milk and frosted wheat shaped into circles. I take a seat at a small table and begin eating.

"I could turn you Reno."

I choke back my meal at the sudden statement. Looking up from my bowl I catch a glint in his aquamarine orbs.

_He's going to try either way...or kill me._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Cloud~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The emergency was a fluke. What's even worse is the fact that Sephiroth is back. I slam my fist into the nearest wall in frustration.

Squall comes up to my side but I shrug his hand off of my shoulder.

This if my fault and there's no mistaking it. Growling I fall onto an awaiting couch. "We need a plan Ienzo and we need it fast. There's no telling what that man is planning. Myde go get Riku and Reno."

The blonde takes off to fetch them while Ienzo goes to get his notebook. Squall slips onto the cushion beside me.

"You need to calm down. Sephiroth hasn't hurt anyone yet so there's no point in worrying about it now."

A breeze of air flushes over us as Myde appears before our eyes. he speaks quickly with panic laced in his voice. "They're not here."

Squall lays his hand on mine. "They probably just went out."

Nonetheless I jump to my feet and rush to their room. Sniffing the scents that linger on the materials I recognize one as Sephiroth.

"We need to find his hideout."

Squall quirks an eyebrow, "Who's hideout?"

"Sephiroth's...he was here. I can still smell him. He must have Riku and Reno."

Myde appears at his side, "I found this note. It says 'two days' and 'beach'."

I shake my head furiously, "No that won't do. By then he'd had killed Reno or Riku and I'm not having one of them die on me. Tomorrow I'll go down to the beach and wait. I'm only taking Ienzo with me so don't dare say another word. I will trade myself in for Riku. From then on you all can proceed to plan but I can help Reno more than any of us. I know what Sephiroth is like."

With the last of my little speech done, I swivel sharply and head back to our room. Flopping myself down on the bed I let a groan slip past my dry lips. The door shuts with a click and Squall lies down beside me. Turning onto my side I proceed to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close. I bury my face into his short silk brown hair and inhale deep.

Wise beyond his years, Squall gazes up at me with stormy blue eyes. "Cloud...life is about to fall apart as we know it. So please...don't ever worry about me. I can take care of myself. You just worry about getting Reno and Riku back safely alright? Even if I die...again...move on because I love you."

The corners of my eyes itch as tears threaten to leak out. However, I turn my face away and mumble back to him, "I love you too."

"Then promise me Cloud."

Letting our eyes connect I tighten my hold on him, "I promise Squall...I promise."

Sighing deeply the younger vampire melts into me and falls asleep against me. Leaning back into the pillow I stare at the ceiling, as if I could actually sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Reno*~*~*~*~*~*~

After he said that to me I was left basically alone. Although he had warned that he would know if I tried to leave and that I would not be successful in any attempt made. Sighing I stretch out on the couch. I had slept here and woke up here unharmed. All I had done was fiddle around by building a house of cards.

_There's got to be a way to get out of here. I'm sure Cloud has a plan...he's always got one. But then again I'm sure Sephiroth does as well. There's no way we're getting out unscathed. _

Fingers wrap around my wrist and yank me up to my feet. Toxic blue-green orbs stare through me, "Ready to go bargain?"

I let a smirk stretch across my face, "Why not, let's get going."

The tall lunar haired vampire leaves me standing in the compact living room while he goes to retrieve Riku from the basement. The old yet sturdy door creaks open and my soft violet orbs connect with lifeless ocean ones. I resist the urge to run over to the one I ache for and instead follow at Sephiroth's side as we leave the house. I don't try to get away...I know Riku wants me too but I can't. I won't leave him to die.

We're led to a crystalline shore line under the moonlight. Two figures stand waiting for us. The shorter of the two I instantly recognize as Ienzo while the other stands out with his blond spikes, Cloud. Butterflies flip my stomach into somersaults and I grip the fabric of my jeans.

_I shouldn't feel that way about Cloud...even if these feelings are Axel's then I should honor them to some extent and be true to Riku...even if they're thoughts._

Sephiroth lays a hand on my shoulder and grips the back of Riku's collar, thrusting him in front of us if Cloud or Ienzo decide to launch. "So you've decided to trade yourself over have you?"

Spiky nods slowly, "Only if you're willing to give up Riku in exchange."

"What, you don't want the human?" he says smugly with a glance over at me.

"No, just Riku, you get me and Ienzo will take Riku back."

_It hurts to know that they would take Riku over me. Even though I do know he's the leader and I'm just the guy that looks like his dead boyfriend. I wonder if that's all I really am to him at times._

Riku is shoved forward as Cloud walks towards us. Passing by, Cloud shoots Riku an encouraging half-smile. With his attention on Riku as Ienzo's is on them as well, I keep my eyes trained on Sephiroth. There's no way in hell he's going to let Riku walk off uninjured...

My ears ring from the sound of the bullet being propelled from the gun. Not just once. But twice it fires. One metal cylinder bounces off of an invisible shield as it attempts to extend in front of the two in the middle.

Ienzo just wasn't fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_Moving on I'm proud to present the third edition. Enjoy it because...well I wrote it and like it so blah bite me if you don't. On to the next chapter writing I go!_

* * *

**Moonlit Blood**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

My once lunar haired lover crumbles to the ground like a broken doll. I turn my stare up at Sephiroth only to see a maniac behind those peaceful angelic features. Footfalls echo behind me as they attempt to help the poor undead man. On the other hand I launch myself at the hunter before me. I manage to knock the pistol out of his grasp and wrap my fingers around his neck. I know I can't kill him in my form but what's to say that I didn't try.

My head flies back as his fist crashes into my jaw. A steel-toed onyx boot plants itself against my chest to pin me against the sand. For an instant the pressure vanishes and I suck in as much air as I can hold. Staggering to my feet I realize what had caused this event.

Cloud.

Said vampire shouts over his shoulder at Ienzo. "Get Riku help!"

Concerning myself with Cloud slugging away at Sephiroth, I hurry over to the two. Cloud continues to try to make contact with his nemesis but the agile man dodges each attempted strike effortlessly. Spotting me behind Cloud I catch a sparkle in his eyes.

_Uh-Oh...that can't be good._

Sprouting a single jet-black wing, Sephiroth takes into flight and lands gracefully behind me before I can bat an eye. Rounding his forearm over my neck I submit to his strength and my inability to free myself from his wrath. Cloud freezes in his step and narrows his eyes at Sephiroth, although I could take it as though he were directing that glare at me instead.

_I know if I fight any further I'm going to get hurt...Cloud will get hurt...and I don't want that. I've lost Sephiroth's trust for now and I'm sure I won't be getting it back any time soon. We've lost this battle...he came prepared._

"Come now Cloud. You've gotten your part of the deal. I've delivered Riku to Ienzo and he has taken him away. Now come closer so I can take you as my prize."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you may go as a free vampire. But I will be keeping this boy as my trophy. Can you sleep and live with that on your conscience?" Grunting the blond walks closer and Sephiroth snaps a collar around his neck. "There, we can leave now." Sephiroth directs us back to the small house on the deserted corner of town. He casts Cloud down into the basement along with me. "Don't rip him to shreds my dear Cloud." is the final words he says before shutting the thick door and locking it tight.

Cloud slides down the wall and leans against it. I stride over to him carefully, trying my best not to trip over myself in the pitch black darkness. Kneeling down beside the dangerous vampire I sigh. "Sorry about all that but you were awesome, yo." I can feel the heat of his sky blue eyes on me and I stumble over more words, trying to make a coherent sentence. "Why did you trade yourself?"

"So that I could protect you."

"I don't need anyone's protection. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"No you're not. If you are then how come you're in here with me?"

"I've got a plan too. Though it would be easier if I wasn't just a fragile little human."

"Has he offered to turn you at all?" he asks in a soft tone. Standing up I stay quiet and stumble to the other side of the room and stay against the wall opposite to Cloud. "Are you not going to answer me, Reno?"

"That's personal...maybe I'm considering it, what would you care?" I snap back at him. His rough side and gentle side conflicting, driving me crazy. My breath catches in my throat as I press my back against the wall. A piece of paper probably can't be slid between us. "Get away from me Cloud."

"You want to be one of us that bad? To give up life as you had it?" Hot angry breath grazes over my cheek and then my neck. "You don't get it do you? I could kill you in an instant and you wouldn't even know it, either by my power or just by sucking your body dry of blood."

Getting slightly scared that he just might kill me I let words slip out of my mouth that shouldn't have in the first place. "Isn't that what you got Squall for? To be your little blood buddy?"

For the second time today a clenched appendage is shoved at me, this time into my gut. Giving me room I collapse to the ground and cough. My dry lips become wet with the metallic taste of blood. Letting it drip down my chin I wrap my arms around his legs and pull them out from underneath him. Crashing to the ground I move and sit on his stomach before pinning the undead man to the floor.

"Get off of me!"

A scream rises but dies on its way to escape. Every muscle in my body aches and burns as I struggle to regain control over myself. As if I was being compressed together I can't help let small moans of agony slip between my blood covered lips.

"C-Cloud...s-stop..." I manage to utter between gasps and moans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Regaining control over my emotions I let Reno drop to the cement and lie there. I place two fingers over the pulse on his neck and sigh in relief when his heartbeat comes through. Sitting on the side where Sephiroth can't see us if he crawls his pompous ass down the stairs, I drape Reno across the floor and set his head on my lap.

_I shouldn't have been so...mean. I was taught better than that. Even if he can be infuriating at times. Although...it felt good until I let my telekinesis get out of control and let my emotions go haywire. I love Squall but Reno...he's foreign to me. The way he talks, holds himself, and acts allures me much more than the destined companionship I've already obtained. I'll have to keep myself in check and stay focused on making sure Reno stays human, unless Riku changes him, and that Sephiroth doesn't harm a hair on his head._

Glancing down I run the tip of my finger over his blood stained lip. Without thinking I drag my tongue over the substance. A chill runs up and down my spine as the exotic taste lingers on my taste-buds.

_But what Squall said still puzzles me. If he does die...he wants me to move on. Does that mean the die of fate is already cast?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I got up at about 7 this morning and just had to sit down and write this out. That's why it's slightly on the short side. However I've got it moving along like I want it. Hope you all like the chapter...if not...well it is pretty nippy tonight and flames heat my toes. XD Poor Cloud and Reno how sad! :( _

* * *

Moonlit Blood

Chapter 4

* * *

Digits rest on my stomach. Opening my eyes I immediately feel awful. I had a horrible dream that I can't seem to remember now. Reaching up I try to figure out where I am and where Cloud is. My fingers graze over a cheek before I realize that he's asleep.

_It couldn't hurt to lie here for a little bit longer._

Letting my eyes flutter shut I smile into the still darkness. The sound of a door opening is nothing because he's faster than that. I'm yanked upward into Sephiroth's iron grip.

Cloud's to his feet in half a second. "What are you doing?"

Sephiroth whispers into my ear but I know Cloud can hear him. "I'm delivering some news to Reno. Since I used a specialized bullet similar to the collars, I suppose that Riku is dead by now."

_No...that can't be. Why would he do such a thing?_

"I'll gladly turn you Reno, if you join my side."

"N-No! Never!" I try to escape from he grip on my arms but it's no use. Cloud pulls on my outstretched wrist but Sephiroth leans forward and flips a switch hidden on his belt. Cloud muffled grunt distracts me as a prick sends signals to my brain. I drop to my knees clutching my wrist. A tiny needle is still visible in Sephiroth's hand. "W-What did you do to m-me?"

"A poison now runs in your veins. It'll kill you in 24 hours. Good luck."

With that the sadistic vampire leaves. Silent tears, that I didn't want to shed, roll down over my cheeks. The bolt to the door slides into place as I turn to check on Cloud. The blonde lies on the floor with a peaceful expression on his countenance.

_Riku's dead...all the way now...and I'm dying. I won't ask Cloud to help. I've been wrong to him. I should be grateful and not be falling in love with him. Especially when he's already got Squall._

I lean against the wall and gaze at the man before me. An unexplained weariness falls over me instantly.

* * *

"Reno, wake up. Reno!" I shake him forcefully. Dull amethyst eyes reveal themselves and I sigh in relief. "What happened?"

"I'll die in eighteen hours from the toxin." Reno pushes himself to his feet and I follow in suit. "Don't say that you can help me. With that gadget you might as well be a human."

"But I could-"

"It's already circulating through me, yo. Just lay off."

He goes to move around me but his knees buckle. I catch his lanky frame in my arms, his head resting on my chest. "Reno, let me at least try."

The red head mumbles a fine and I sit him back down against the walls. Slipping my fingertips under the side of the band, I break it off. Hazy eyes gaze at me with hope lining them.

_I don't know if I'll be able to pull enough poison out. Luckily it won't hurt me._

My lips brush his ashen wrist sending electricity up my spine. I slip my fangs into his vein and concentrate as best I can. Pulling away after a few moments I realize that all I managed to do was take some of his sweet blood.

Reno smirks at my glassy expression, "How's it taste?"

A smile curls my lips as I lean in close, are noses almost touching, "...amazing..."

The word comes out even though I didn't mean for it to. It's as though the small amount I took was just enough to smother all coherent thoughts and actions. Planning on just pulling away and being quiet I try to do just that. Reno stops my movement by dragging his finger over the blood on my lip. My muscles freeze instantly as he licks the substance, almost satisfied with it.

Fingers entangle themselves in my locks and pull me forward. I allow our lips to crash together and I beg for entrance. Our tongues perform a dance for dominance as my hands slip under his shirt. Passion and lust keep us going as our bare chests press tightly against one another. I separate us long enough to undo the restricting belt and pull of the tight jeans. Automatically he wobbles to his feet and I place my hands on his hips. I drop his boxers and take him into my mouth. Reno grips my spikes and I look up at him, worried that he doesn't want this.

He whines softly and I know. We both want it. We both need it.

I resume my task and pick up pace. Moan after moan escapes him as I pull him tighter still. Finally warm liquid slides down my throat and I graciously accept it. I put his boxers back on along with his pants before I let him fall down into my lap. Happy as can be Reno gently pecks my lips.

"I think I love you Cloud."

"Just get some sleep." Reno does as he's told and leans on my shoulder, drifting off into sleep. I glance at his watch and sigh.

_What have I don?. I've betrayed Squall because my feelings are more for this wild man. Even worse is that he's dying._

Early the next morning Reno still hadn't awoke and a fever had broken out.

_I've got to do something. Sephiroth must have the antidote somewhere._

I place Reno down on the floor and throw my coat over him. I stomp up the stairs and break the door open. I stride into the kitchen to see him waiting. "Good morning, Cloud."

"Give Reno the cure and I'm yours."

"Fine. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, come here." Three lunar haired men walk in. "Kadaj go get the human from the basement." Said man has short hair that hangs all around his face. "Yazoo go get the vile." Yazoo is the one with long tresses and is slightly taller than Kadaj. That leaves the bulky giant as Loz. He has cropped and spiked locks in contrast to the other two.

Kadaj returns with an aware Reno in his arms. He wears my jacket over his bare chest with a deep frown on his lips. "Cloud what's going on here, yo?"

"I've agreed so that you can leave and live."

Horror streaks across his ace before molding into anger. Loz moves aside so that Yazoo can slip through and tuck a tube into Kadaj's pocket. Sephiroth turns to address all his lackeys. "Yazoo, lead the way there. Kadaj, you give him the cure as I previously instructed, and Loz, make sure no one bothers them." All three brothers leave with a fussing Reno. "Now let's go."

I follow Sephiroth to the back room. I sit down on the middle of the bed Indian style. Sephiroth idles as he sits in front of me. "Why Cloud? What changed your mind?"

"I love him. I love both of them. If it means leaving with you then...so be it."

"Good."

Is the last word before he pulls me close and bites into my neck. I refuse to make any movement or noise as he laps up my blood. Backing off he moves his long man to one side. Taking a deep breath I put my hands on his chest and push my fangs into his throat. Stray tears leek out of my closed eyes as I succumb to darkness.

* * *

They carry me halfway there. I made sure that I memorized everything we had passed. Finally I am placed on the ground. Kadaj dangles the glass over me. "It's a shame really. If we didn't have to kill you, we could've had some fun." I watch in terror as it smashes to the ground. Turning on their heels I feel my chest tighten.

_My time is up. I probably deserve it too._


	5. Chapter 5

_It's short I know. But I wanted to get it up without leaving it in the middle of the future conversation. So to stall this new character's entrance here's a cliff-hanger. Enjoy and have a Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow....or whenever it is. lol

* * *

_

Moonlit Blood

Chapter 5

* * *

My thoughts swim in darkness...one that I don't know how to get out of. Out of the blue my cheek begins to sting. They must have found me. The antidote is gone...why try? They need to save Cloud. Lying in my mind's void a ball of light radiates in the distance. Wrapping an arm around my chest I struggle to get to my feet. Only able to manage to get to my knees I wait for the sphere to approach me. Slowly taking form it comes to a stop in front of me. Features sharpen out of the blur to reveal a kneeling figure.

Squall smiles sadly at me, "Glad I found you."

"Where are we?"

"In the in-between realm. Purgatory...in between life and death."

"Why are you here?"

"To save you."

_He didn't hesitate to answer me. But would he really want to help if he knew about Cloud and I? I don't know if I would be able to do the same for him without stalling to think about it more. _

"Fate has chosen this to happen. After I'm gone, Cloud is going to need someone. You were chosen. You both need each other to survive. Please take care of him."

"Yo, don't you dare die!"

"Shut up Reno." The seriousness in his voice makes me clamp my mouth close. Squall's expression softens as I follow his order. "Just let me do this Reno...please. It's the only way we can save Cloud. You're the only one who knows where to go. Plan with Ienzo and Myde and take Sephiroth down. If not for me...then for Cloud."

"O-Okay...I'll do it."

A wind whips around us from no where. Squall wraps his arm around me and places his other hand over mine that rests over my heart. He begins to speak softly in an unknown language. Probably that of the angels. Stopping, our eyes meet and I feel a slight regret at what he's going to do. Nonetheless I nod for him to continue. Squall flashes a smirk before pushes his lips to mine.

Fire erupts inside me but it's more comforting than a true flame. Pulling away I take the hint that he's leaving to the next life. Paler than normal he leans against me, head resting in the crook of my neck. Squall's breaths come uneven as he tries to hang on just a little longer. "Tell Cloud...I'm sorry..."

I let my arms hang around his lean frame, "I won't let you down Squall."

Everything around me and in my sight explodes in a light so bright I feel lightheaded. The next thing I know I feel something fall down on top of my chest. Carefully cracking my eyes open I meet the worried gazes of both Ienzo and Myde. Beneath my fingers are cloth and a face presses against my neck. I let the tears slide down my cheeks as my grip tightens on Squall's shirt.

Ienzo kneels down beside me, "Let go of him Reno. So we can help him."

"You can't! He's dead!" I spit back at him not meaning to be cruel in the least. "I-I'm sorry."

The slate haired male merely nods before backing away as I attempt to stand. I cradle Squall's lifeless form in my arms. Turning around Myde and Ienzo lead me back to the house.

* * *

Lounging against the couch in all black; slacks, shirt, trench coat, and boots, I await for Ienzo to return. Myde sits on the chair beside me and moves over for Ienzo to take a seat as he walks in, notebook in hand. Both wear jeans and blue tees with boots underneath. I take a deep breath, "All right we need to get there soon. Sephiroth has three minions; Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. The problem is, there are three of us and five of them."

Myde blinks in confusion, "Five?"

"Yes...Cloud counts too. I'm sure...Sephiroth has done something."

Ienzo nods in agreement, "Then Myde and I will handle those fools while you go after him."

A knock resounds throughout the house and we all jump to our feet. After Riku and Squall, we're not sure how to feel now. I walk to the door and swing it open. In the doorway stands a muscular man that is almost as tall as me. Polished steel-toed boots adorn his feet while jet-black jeans fall over to obscure them. An ivory shirt hides beneath a thin ebony jacket. Pulling the hood down the soft sprinkle of rain drops into shoulder-length spiked raven hair with a single bundle of strands falling as one to the side of his face. Grinning grimly the man's vibrant sky orbs seem to be able to withstand any darkness compared against them.

"It looks like rain, do you mind if I come in?"


	6. Chapter 6

Well I forgot to spell check it so I had to re-upload which delayed it's post. Nonetheless it's dinner time and then i have to wrap presents so farewell. I might be on later in the week but only to post my Christmas one-shot.

* * *

**Moonlit Blood**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I step aside so that this mysterious man can enter our home. Nonetheless a deep sense of protection radiates off of him. He shuts the door behind him and follows us to the living room. Taking a seat next to me he frowns, "So it's coming true. You've lost the dark walker, the telekinetic, the pyro, and the angel."

Ienzo cuts to the chase, "Who are you and why are you here?"

The man's face hardens. "My name is Zack Fair. But, Myde and Ienzo and all others, know me as the only vampire who tried to change a human."

Myde blushes slightly in embarrassment, "Sorry, can I get you anything?"

"No I just with to help an old friend. I helped Cloud when he first came here. I frequent between the two worlds. I came back one day to see Sephiroth harassing him. I knew that it probably wasn't the first time. So I lied and said that I was his Giver. The second I got the chance I brought him to your group."

Interested, a million plus questions pop inside my head. Only one sticks out amongst the rest. "Why didn't it work?"

Zack knows what I'm asking. I know it because his brows furrow before he answers. "Reno we need to talk strategy." comments Ienzo.

"Hmph, that is strategy. I can only do so much as a human."

Zack nods, "He's right Ienzo, and so are you but...I'll tell you anyway. Vampire cells are extreme, more so than a mortal's. In most cases if the human self dies, let's say at age 20, then the vampire self will most likely live for 200 more years. Our vampire self comes into existence when our human self turns 18 and we age until our human dies. In some cases both selves are human and will cross over into our Undead World. Others have the human cross yet survive and some are born both in the same world. I am one of those cases." He takes a deep breath.

"I went to the Living World and met the perfect girl. Aerith was always smarter than the rest. Within a weeks time she knew I was a vampire. That month Aerith fell ill and told me to try. So I did. Because her body was already weak, it over compensated and shut down."

I inhale as much as I can, "So there is still a chance?"

"Possibly. I have an idea." He glances around at us all. "Now that I'm here there is more of a chance to win. Sephiroth and I use to be friends. I know that he has followers now. So the three of us will take care of Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz while you tail Sephiroth."

"What am I supposed to do when I catch him. I don't have powers or a weapon."

"I brought you the one I used to wield. I have a better one now."

Ienzo rets his chin on his hand. "So when are you planning on setting this in motion?"

A smug grin shines on his countenance. "During the only moon phase that can void a Giver's connection to the Receiver."

Ienzo nods in understanding, "We strike during the Blood Moon."

~/~/~/~

Shrugging into Cloud's jacket over my black ensemble, I drag the brush through my long red mane before tieing it back i place. A soft knock comes to the open door. "You're different than everyone in this realm."

"What do you mean Zack?"

The raven haired man sits on the lip of the bed. "You're not one of us but...you still give off the feeling of great power. Are you sure you have not let anyone share blood with you?"

"No...I was brought from the brink of death by Squall."

I don't get to hear Zack's next sentence for Myde appears in the doorway. "Zack, Ienzo has the plans ready to give a final look." Giving both of us a slight nod, Zack disappears back downstairs. Taking two or three quick strides, Myde wraps his arms around my back. "I'm sorry Reno. This shouldn't be happening. But...we'll set thing right and live another day."

"It'll work, it has to." Going back to his bubbly self, Myde hurries back downstairs to join them. I linger for a moment longer before making my own way down the steps.

_I've changed. Mentally I'm partly the same but I feel a strong desire to protect Cloud and be with him. They're my feelings, I know that much. I don't have Squall's making themselves known. I am determined to save Cloud from Sephiroth's clutches._

"Is everyone satisfied and ready to go?"

Ienzo slips into his own cloak and begins to the door. "Yes now let us be on our way."

Filing out the door, I keep behind the three distractions as we make our way into the city. The decrepit house comes into view sooner than I thought. They stayed at a slower pace as to not leave me behind. Stopping in the front lawn I glance at these friends before me. Zack has a large sword clamped on the holder positioned on his back. Ienzo holds his hefty latched book on his hip. An elegant blue sitar rests in the hands of Myde as an uncommon fierceness occupies the emotion hidden in his normally calm eyes.

The door opens and Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz exit with weapons on ready. A double blade is occupied by Kadaj, Yazoo holds a unique long-barreled gun, and Loz has an odd type of spiked brass knuckles. Zack glances at me over his shoulder. "The second you see an opening, take it and get into the house."

I don't have time to retort because Zack launches into action, Myde sprouts up water clones, and Ienzo begins his spell. Slinking along the side I catch sight of Sephiroth exiting a side door with Cloud close behind. Veering off I dart after them with my sword sheath slapping me in the leg as I go. Sand crunches under my boots as I corner them by the water.

Sephiroth blocks my view of Cloud as he glares at me. "Leave now human."

"For the last time, it's Reno slick. I'm not leaving either, not without Cloud." My heart hammers in my chest as Sephiroth side steps. Cloud's apathetic expression matches his blank eyes. I take a deep breath. "Cloud come on let's go home. Everyone's waiting."

Cloud's perfect features twist into disgust and slight annoyance, "I'm not going anywhere. Not without my Giver."


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlit Blood

Chapter 7

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

I stare at Cloud in disbelief at his words. "Sephiroth, what did you do to him?"

The silver haired devil grins, "I've simply become his Giver. Cloud submitted himself to me to save you and here you are acting like a suicide bomber."

Unsheathing my sword I hold it at ready. "I'm prepared to kill you slick."

Sephiroth's cruel laughter seems to echo in my ears alone. "You just don't get it. Humans always have been ignorant. Cloud has power over telekinesis, which is an extremely rare power. By taking his blood I've become more powerful than any vampire could have hoped. I'll rule over all once you four are out of the way."

His black wings unfurl from his back and a long katana is brandished from thin air. Refusing to allow my fear show through, I take a deep breath and charge forward. Our swords clang continuously as Cloud stands to the side in a dazed state. My gaze lingers on the blonde longer than it should have.

More than half of my blade is sliced and flies into the sand several feet away. Sephiroth inches forward so that the tip grazes my neck making a thin line of blood. I back up and begin to go knee deep into the water. I spare a single glance over my shoulder to finally see the moon in a full crimson color.

_I've distracted him long enough._

"You forgot one key point my dear Sephy." He cringes at the nickname. "Your bond is temporarily snapped!"

Glaring at the moon an enraged scream rips through his throat.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The darkness shrouding my mind finally parts. Immediately taking in the scene around me I rush forward in an attempt to collide with Sephiroth. He didn't see me coming...he just had another move stocked up.

Vanishing, Sephiroth appears behind Reno and winds an arm around him. With his free hand he grabs a fistful of red hair and jerks Reno's head to the side. A single whimper escapes his lips before Sephiroth ravishly slashes and bites into Reno's veins. "No, Sephiroth stop!"

Silken strands slip through his fingers as Reno falls face first into the water. A bloody smirk rests on Sephiroth's lips as he appears beside me. I ignore the smug look completely as I splash out into the icy ocean. Cradling Reno against my knee I make a slit on my wrist before pressing it to his lips. As the liquid glides down his throat Sephiroth stares, "He won't make it Cloud. You know it won't work."

Despite his words I keep at it for about a minute when I realize that the wound I had made finally had healed. The limp body in my arms continues to grow cold as the moon shines on the now maroon water around us from the slit in his throat.

Fear tugs at the back of my mind, trying to make me stop my actions. Hollow laughter surrounds me and chills my bones.

I bite into my own veins and hold the life essence in my mouth until I press my lips to Reno's, forcing it down his throat. Slowly I feel the skin beginning to heal underneath my finger tips. As I pull away, Reno stands up straight and his body seems to float above the water's surface with the soles of his boots barely touching the water, like the wind.

Fire erupts from Reno's spine. As it burns outward it leaves win shaded wings in its wrath. A baton rests firmly in his hand while electricity sparks from it. Reno's eyes snap open to reveal murky emerald orbs instead of calm amethyst.

I'm thrown underwater when Reno puts his wings back and dives toward Sephiroth. Their weapons clash even as I struggle to get onto land. Sephiroth's sword falls into the sand and Reno presses the end of the baton to his forehead as he floats above the ground. A morbid laughter spews from his mouth while sweat beads on his brow, "I should have suspected that Squall would give his life to you. Reno, do you think Cloud will still love you after all this?"

_Sephiroth doesn't understand...that the love I feel for Reno could never be put out by such a feeble attempt._

Reno simply closes his eyes and steps back. Two shimmering transparent figures appear on either side of Sephiroth. On his right stands a lanky man who poises a chakram to his temple while on the left is a brunet aiming a Gunblade at the opposite temple. In unison Axel shouts, "Flurry of flames!" and Squall, "Renzokuken!" A bright light engulfs them as I stand out of range of the blasting zone.

As the moon resumes its regular unearthly glow the mist clears and Reno walks to me. His wings are absent while the baton rests limply in hand. I flash a welcoming smile and in return I get a shock that I didn't expect.

Reno slams his fist into my gut as hard as he possibly could manage. I land on my knees in the sand, "What the hell was that for?"

Reno takes a knee in front of me, "That was for that dumbass decision and your actions." Slender fingers entangle themselves in my hair and I'm yanked forward. I pull back from his inviting lips as I lie on top of him. "And that was for everything else."

I smile down at him and peck his lips, "I love you, Reno."

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Afterward, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo vanished without a trace. Zack stayed with us for a few days before leaving, saying that he had news to spread and that he needed to get back to the other dimension. He told us that Leon had indeed died a week before any of this and that deep down he knew Squall would be leaving as well. Reno still refuses to use his powers unless need be. But things have calmed down and the city's people can finally breath easy.

As for us...Reno and I are traveling while Ienzo and Myde vacation at home. Everything is as it should be....

...peaceful

* * *

ugh well...it has a happy ending. had to make up for the ending of Undead Hearts. but whatever it's over is everyone happy? anyways Reno's change in eye color signifies the fact that he is still in tuned to Axel and Squall, each having been someone significant. Axel being his other and Squall giving him his life. And Reno doesn't want to use his powers again since they are so strong that it caused Sephy to well turn to nothing-ness I guess you could suspect. But that is the explanation if you didn't read between the lines. I hope you all had a Happy New Year.  
I won't be putting up any new stories until I re-write my older ones.


End file.
